


Lock Me Up And Throw Away The Key

by KMorningbrook



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lu han is precious, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sehun is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMorningbrook/pseuds/KMorningbrook
Summary: Lu Han wanted to cry when he saw the locks with Sehun's name. Sehun wanted to make a memory with Lu Han.





	Lock Me Up And Throw Away The Key

**Author's Note:**

> it's definitely not my best writing, but IDC it's cute so have the fluff.

"Hey, Sehun?" Lu Han asked quietly, looking over at the boy lounging on his bed.

"Yeah, Lu Han? Sehun answered, distractedly, paying more attention to the game he's playing on his phone than the boy who called him.

Lu Han sighed and told the younger boy never-mind. He curled into himself and put his head on his knees, remembering the day's events and desperately wanting to ask Sehun about the numerous locks that he'd found with the boys name on it. Always with a different name attached. But he couldn't find the words he needed to ask, so he opted to remain silent.

Sehun heard the sigh and put down his phone. "Lu Han, Hannie, what's wrong?"

Lu Han shook his head and balled himself up tighter, mumbling lowly. He didn't expect Sehun to hear him, much less make out what he'd said.

"Lu Han! Of course I love you! Where is this coming from?" 

Lu Han looked up sadly, unshed tears forming in his eyes. "Sehun... Why do you have so many locks at Namsan Tower?"

Sehun looked surprised for a moment before moving over to the older male and pulling him into his lap. "I have locks at Namsan Tower? I only remember putting one there when I was younger." 

Lu Han buried his face in Sehun's shoulder, breathing in his scent to calm himself down. "Then why are there so many?" he asked once he'd calmed. 

Sehun shrugged and kissed Lu Han's head. "I really couldn't tell you. Like I said, I've only ever put one there when I was a kid and that was with my best friend. It was probably some fans that did it. I bet that there are lots with your name too if we look hard enough for them." 

Lu Han thought about what Sehun had said and nodded into his shoulder. It seemed like a plausible explanation. Moving to straddle Sehun's hips, he grabbed the younger's shirt and pulled him close for a kiss. He pulled back breathlessly after a long moment and looked up at Sehun. "The next day that we have free, can we go put a lock on the tower too?" 

Sehun smiled and nodded, reaching up for another kiss. 

* * *

A number of days passed before they had another free day. As promised, Sehun took Lu Han to Namsan Tower. He lead him to the cable carts that would take them to the tower. Expecting Lu Han's reaction, he quickly brought the other close to his side and held him tightly as they got on and for the duration of the ride. He never once let go, even as they exited the cart. Lu Han blushed crimson as he was held tighter and reassurances whispered into his ears. They weren't worried about being recognized, even with only sunglasses and hats to cover who they were. 

They made their way leisurely to where they could purchase locks and personalize them. They were in no real hurry. They had all day after all and were both enjoying the other's company. When they finally reached their destination, they picked out a nice silver lock with two keys and bought it. Lu Han took it over to where they could write on them and signed a message on one side in Mandarin. He handed the lock to Sehun who looked at the scrawl that was all Lu Han. "What's it say?" He asked. Lu Han smiled and shook his head, motioning for Sehun to write on the lock. Sehun simply wrote their names clearly, adding a small heart beside Lu Han's name. Who said that he couldn't be cheesy?

They made their way outside and started searching for a space where they could put their own lock. While looking, Lu Han took notice of the names on the other locks. He saw the one that he'd put on with the group and then the others that a few of the members had put on after filming. Those he saw but didn't really keep his attention. What held his attention was just how many locks had  _his_  name on them. Sometimes it was paired with people's names he'd never met, nor heard of before. Other times it was with a simple message meant for him. He smiled at those. He also kept track of how many had Sehun's name. 

They finally found a spot they liked and clasped the lock around the link of the fence. The view from their spot was breathtaking. Lu Han turned and smiled at Sehun. "Thank-you for doing this with me." he said, hugging the younger tightly. Sehun looked at the male and wrapped his arms around the other.

"Of course, why wouldn't I do it with you?" 

Lu Han grinned into Sehun's chest and laughed quietly, earning a puzzled look from the latter. "What's so funny?"

Lifting his head up, Lu Han smiled widely and replied laughing, "I have more locks with my name than you do, Hunnie. You have 47. I have 62."

Sehun was shocked. He didn't think that Lu Han would be counting. "You may have more, my little deer, but the only one that matters is the one we are standing next to now." Lu Han smiled and reached up to kiss him quickly. 

After ending the kiss, Sehun glanced at their lock and back at Lu Han. "So, what did you write on it?"

Lu Han looked over at the lock while he answered. "My only lock for the only one who has my heart. Lock me up and throw away the key." As he said this, he handed one of the keys to Sehun. It was attached to a chain that he'd bought while the other wasn't looking. Sehun took it and slipped it around his neck. 

"I'll never take it off. Only I can have your heart. I'm keeping the key so I can guard it well." With that, Sehun kissed Lu Han again, accidentally knocking off their hats and Lu Han's sunglasses. They didn't notice. Nor did they notice the many people around them taking photographs with their mobile phones. Yes, the pictures would probably be all over the web by the next day. Yes, they would have to deal with the backlash that the photos would undoubtedly bring. But the only thing that mattered to the two was the other male in their arms and the lips passionately gliding against their own.


End file.
